


TVFH Fun (and not fun) Facts

by DramaticGarbage



Series: The View From Here [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: I just got this ask this morning on tumblr, but I started kind of writing this list and then… I just made all of this. The idea is a bunch of kinda of interesting things that might not come up in the chapters, some of it might, but ehh. So here’s a bunch of things. The Not Fun Facts focus on mostly what V and Pat went through as kids, but that’s at the bottom if you’d like to skip it.TW: None in the Fun Facts, but the Not Fun Facts have past abuse mention - physical and emotional, food related abuse, panic mention, depression





	TVFH Fun (and not fun) Facts

Fun Facts!

  * Prior to dating Roman, Virgil had been in two relationships, both lasting multiple years. One with Reggie through most of college and a bit after, and the other with a person who was nonbinary through most of high school. He and Reggie broke up amicably, they are still the best of friends, they just want different things out of a relationship and kind of broke it off when they realized they were really just friends with benefits moreso than anything else. He and his NB SO broke up when they had to move away, and the long distance thing just didn’t work out for them. 
  * Virgil is Androsexual, male/masculine/masculine presenting attracted. He just claims bisexual for lack of wanting to have to explain it. 
  * Roman believed he was pansexual for a long time, but realize he is actually panromantic and homosexual. He is the only one of the 4 boys who has dated a woman.
  * Logan had never been in a relationship before Patton.
  * Patton had had a number of short term relationships before Logan, but they just didn’t work out for one reason or another. Some due to his early career having very demanding hours, some for specific personal reasons. 
  * Reggie has two siblings, Luciella and Beaumont, who he calls Lucy and Monty. At the time of the main story Reggie is 29, which makes Lucy 27 and Monty 10. 
  * Reggie moved to the US when he was in high school to do a foreign exchange program, and really fell in love with the area. It honestly had nothing to do with the location and everything to do with the freedom. His parents are exceptionally obsessed with appearance and being perfect, so he finally had a taste of doing whatever he liked. He convinced them to let him finish high school there and then go to an American University. 
  * His parents wanted him to become a doctor and then move back to the DRC so they could lord it over their community how he was perfect, but he made it very clear he wasn’t going to come back. His goal is to get his sister and brother to eventually also move near him and get them away from it all, he just hasn’t figured out how yet. His sister is a lot like him, rebellious, dramatic, free spirit, so she would like to come as well, it’s just making a plan to make it happen.
  * Julia and Reggie met at Reggie’s coffee shop, Julia having come in to look for a gift. Of course, not knowing much of anything about coffee, she had to ask for a bit of help. Reggie doesn’t know how not to flirt with an attractive human, leading to some banter, and ended up slyly writing his phone number on her receipt. 
  * The boys full names are Virgil Anthony Small, Patton Monroe Small, Logan Louis Towers, & Roman Fabian Towers.
  * (The meta reason is because their middle names start with the first two letters of their sides trait - Anxiety, Morality, Logic, and Fanciful) ((Thomas called him Fanciful side once and it stuck with me, i like it a lot))
  * Charlotte’s initials are CAT, which was her nickname when she was really small, and probably lead to some of the cat obsession.
  * Logan and Patton adjusted to living together very easily and accidentally, but Virgil and Roman will have to consciously remember not to put things in very high or very low cabinets… Unless they are doing it to frustrate the other. 
  * Virgil and Roman will definitely adopt dogs, compromising on one getting to choose the breed and the other getting to choose the names. For example, a Pit bull, Rottweiler, and German Shepard named Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. 
  * Upon getting married, Logan will take Patton’s name and they will be the Smalls, Virgil will take Roman’s and they will be the Towers. 
  * Hazel would also take Charlotte’s name when they get married, becoming Hazel Ann Thomson, and she will be amused that her initials are HAT while Charlotte’s are CAT. 
  * They will dress up as Thing 1 and Thing 2 a lot.
  * Those three weddings would be super different too. 
  * Patton and Logan will wear matching blue suits, and it’ll be a more fun, relaxed cozy event. They’ll have to basically force Patton to leave the catering to someone else, but he has so many friends in the industry, it’ll still be the best thing ever. 
  * Roman and Virgil would compliment each other, but not be matching. Roman’s suit is white, Virgil’s is black. Both of their colors working together, and it’s a very elegant and beautifully decorated event. Virgil doesn’t like things too over the top, so Roman makes sure everything is sophisticated and minimalistic, but still elegant in a way he loves. - Virgil gets a bit overwhelmed at all the attention at one point, so the two of them sneak out of their own wedding party to go get a slice of pizza and a breather, then sneak back in.
  * Charlotte and Hazel would each be in a dress in their own style, Charlotte more classic and understated A-line, Hazel in a dramatic fitted strapless mermaid. The whole thing is just a big party, a huge celebration surrounded by all of their people.



Below this are the not fun facts, and they are not fun. So if you don’t want to deal with that, just stop here. I will also include a single NSFS (Not safe for Sanders) insinuation below the cut but above the Not Fun Facts, so do with that as you will. 

A Single NSFS Insinuation 

  * Those tall boys are _proportional_.



Facts that are Not Fun

  * Virgil and Patton were raised by their maternal grandmother, Petunia Hartman. She never liked Vince, and never thought he was good enough for her daughter, Melody. She consistently wanted her to break up with him, get away from him, never talk to him again. 
  * So of course she was not at all excited to find out that Melody was pregnant with Virgil. Melody was a rebellious free spirit, so she was always going to do whatever she wanted to do, and never really cared about her mother’s opinion, and she had fallen for Vince in high school and planned to spend her life with him. He went into the military for a few years to support them, and Petunia looked down upon the entire thing the entire time. 
  * More of the story of Melody and Vince and baby Patton and Virgil is going to come up in a lost chapter, it’s going to be a bit of depress fest, but it’ll end well and give the boys some much needed closure. 
  * Anyway. So, Petunia is left with her two grandsons, Virgil nearly 1 and Patton a newborn, and no way in hell was she going to let Vince or that family have them. So she moved to another city. She considered changing their names back to her last name and not Vince’s, but in the end she didn’t care enough to go through the paperwork. 
  * She was, in a word, horrible. Virgil was always a lean kid, while Patton was stocky. Virgil knew from a young age that she wasn’t good for them, and didn’t give them a lot of food, so he would always give most of his meals to Patton. He quickly developed a bit of complex that he needed to protect Patton. 
  * Petunia noticed this, of course. And she used it against them. Virgil would always jump to his defense, and she would tear them both down. Giving Virgil shit for how he was weak and how was he supposed to keep him safe if he was so scrawny, and knocking him around and out of the way, mocking how easy it was for her to do. Patton would get more about how he couldn’t stand up for himself, how he was soft and just dead weight, look what his brother went through for him. 
  * Because of the fact that he didn’t eat nearly enough in his formative years, Virgil’s growth is actually stunted slightly. With his father at 6’7” and mother at 6’, he should be closer in height to Patton, probably right around the same. But instead, he’s 4 or 5 inches shorter.
  * Patton still has some deep seated body insecurity, something he tries his hardest to overcome and to do his best to love himself, but it’s not always easy. 
  * Virgil has a lot of panic triggers and phobias, mostly due to threats and punishments he received. He finds comfort in small, dark places because they are safe to him. 
  * Virgil stayed taller than Patton for a lot of their life, just because he was that little bit older, and he had that complex about keeping him safe. This lead to some times when they were teens where they’d get into arguments, because Patton started to feel like he was babied by his brother, when really it was because of Virgil’s anxiety that he was so overly cautious. Virgil had developed a tendency where he would straighten up and kind of look down at him when they argued, giving him a bit of high ground. A while after Patton got taller than him, and so noticeably larger, he finally returned the action, looking down at Virgil and finally just spilling how it made him feel, standing his ground and not backing down. Virgil didn’t try it again.
  * Vince had a long bout of depression, completely lost when he got home from deployment to find that Melody was gone and Virgil was missing. He didn’t know about Patton at all, which would not have helped the situation. He only has a few pictures of him, Melody, and Virgil together, which are his most prized possessions. He still has a picture of Melody holding Virgil in his wallet, but now next to a picture of him with Virgil and Patton. 



 


End file.
